<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let it happen by Minnie0503</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642062">Let it happen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minnie0503/pseuds/Minnie0503'>Minnie0503</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arranged Marriage, Complete, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Love, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:15:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minnie0503/pseuds/Minnie0503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're wrong." Marcus squashed a mushroom. "It's obvious to me too. Well, that I like her anyway." He sighed. "I just wish our parents wouldn't be so hell-bend on trying to set us up. It really gets her riled up." "She doesn't want to give in?" Adrian put down the cutlery. "Exactly." Marcus sighed again. "She'll never want to give her mother the satisfaction."</p><p>Arranged marriages are no rarity amongst pureblood families. But when the parents of Marcus Flint and Poppy Fields choose a more progressive (and in their eyes, subtle) way of setting up their children, they don't realise that they couldn't have done anything worse than that. Because their children are determined to not let them win. Even if that means ignoring their own feelings for each other.</p><p>A light-hearted (and fluffy) take on arranged marriages.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marcus Flint/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let it happen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Now </p><p>“Marcus!” Mrs Althea Flint called. The boy in question regarded himself in the mirror and sighed. “Marcus!” She called again. </p><p>Marcus popped his head out of his bedroom door. “Yes, mother?” No response. Typical. Marcus left his tie untied and walked downstairs. He entered the drawing room. “Yes, mother?” He said again.</p><p>“Oh, there you are, darling.” His mother was fixing his father’s tie. “Can you check on the house elves please? They should have finished setting the table hours ago. If I go and it’s still not done I am going to explode.” She said in a perfectly calm tone. </p><p>“Sure, mother.” Marcus said and made his way to the dining room. When he was just about to shut the door of the drawing room though, he heard his father say his name so he stopped to listen.</p><p>“And they’ll arrive early?” His father mumbled. </p><p>“Yes, dear. We’ll just say that you told Martin the wrong time.” His mother answered soothingly. </p><p>Marcus could hear his father sigh. “I just don’t understand why it has to be this complicated. My parents just told me and that was that. None of this scheming and hiding. It’s ridiculous.”</p><p>“Of course it is, my dear. But times are different. The young people want to do their own thing now, go their own path. It’s better to do it this way. Well, it will be better in the long run. And you know what their daughter is like.” His mother’s voice was still level, well practised after years of calming his hot-headed father.</p><p>“Doesn’t make it less ridiculous. I’d just tell him that he’s to marry the girl and that’s that.” His father huffed and Marcus quietly closed the door. </p><p>Then</p><p>“Why can’t I play with Adrian, Mommy?” Marcus asked and looked at his mother crossly. </p><p>Mrs Althea Flint sighed. “You play with Adrian every day, darling. But today we are going to visit my friend, Mrs Fields. She’s got a little daughter your age. You can play with her.”</p><p>Marcus pushed his lower lip out. He didn’t want to play with a girl. He wanted to play with Adrian. Adrian’s mother always let them fly on their little brooms on the field behind their house. His mother never let him, so his only chance to perfect his flying skills was to spend as much time as as possible at Adrian’s. Otherwise he’d never make the Quidditch team when he’d go to Hogwarts in autumn. Marcus planned on being the youngest student ever to be picked for the team. And that meant mastering the Markov manoeuvre in less than two months. That would surely impress the Quidditch captain and then he’d be on the team before Christmas. And spending time with Adrian wasn’t that bad either. </p><p>“But I want to play with Adrian.” He said although he knew that it was no use. His mother was set on visiting her friend and so that was what was going to happen. But that didn’t mean that he wouldn’t whine and pout all the way to his mother’s friend’s house. </p><p>“That’s quite enough of that now, Marcus.” His mother said in a stern voice when they’d arrived at the gates of Mrs Fields’ home. </p><p>Marcus pulled a face one last time but then put on a neutral expression. There was no point in aggravating his mother to the point where she’d smack his bum. She had quite a strong arm. </p><p>They briskly walked up the long driveway and his mother had to knock on the large wooden doors only once before a house elf already opened them, bowing so deeply that its little nose almost touched the floor. </p><p>“Welcome Mrs Flint! Please come in. Mrs Fields is waiting in the conservatory for you.” The house elf stepped back, still bowing deeply. “Welcome young Mr Flint.” It said to Marcus. Marcus ignored the servant. He found them utterly creepy. </p><p>On their way to the conservatory Marcus couldn’t help but notice how similar Mrs Fields’ home was to his own. It was only a tad bit smaller but just as darkly furnished as Flint manor. They arrived at the sunlit room and his mother and a woman, who Marcus assumed was Mrs Fields, hugged each other amicably. </p><p>“Oh, it’s so good to have you back in the country!” His mother said, holding on to her friend’s hands tightly. “It’s been dreary without you, Beatrice.”</p><p>Marcus’ face slipped for a moment. Thanks for calling life with us dreary, mother, he thought. He quickly made his face appear neutral again when Mrs Fields looked at him.</p><p>“So that’s your little boy.” Mrs Fields smiled at him and Marcus had to force himself not to scowl. He was not a little boy. His father always said that he was exceptionally tall for his age. </p><p>“Good afternoon, Mrs Fields.” Marcus said and held out his hand, just like he’d been taught to do by his mother.</p><p>Mrs Fields laughed and it was actually quite a pleasant sound. “Oh, what a little darling! Well done, Althea.” She shook his hand gently. “He’s just perfect.” Mrs Fields exchanged a look with his mother.</p><p>Marcus scrunched up his face. Perfect for what? He felt a little like one of the hippogriffs his father traded with. Any moment now and Mrs Fields would open his mouth to inspect his teeth. </p><p>“He can be.” His mother smiled down at him. “When he wants to.” She laughed. “Where’s your little one?” </p><p>Mrs Fields smile disappeared for a moment. “She’ll be down momentarily.” She cleared her throat. “There’s been a slight issue.”</p><p>“Everything okay?” His mother asked and Marcus looked back and forth between the two women.</p><p>“Yes. She’s fine. She just didn’t like the dress the house elf put out for her.” Mrs Fields looked down. “The move has been really difficult for her. She loved Singapore.” She laughed nervously. “Well, not matter. The house elf will be fine.”</p><p>“What did she do?” Marcus couldn’t help but blurt out. His mother looked at him reproachfully. Marcus blushed. He knew that he shouldn’t talk unless spoken to. “I’m sorry, mother.”</p><p>“Oh, it’s alright.” Mrs Fields smiled at him. “She threw some books at it. And a candle stick.” Mrs Fields cleared her throat again. “Then she made the chandelier drop on the poor thing.”</p><p>Marcus looked down to hide his grin. His mother just laughed nervously.</p><p>“She sounds a little delight.” His mother said and grabbed Mrs Fields hand. “I’m sure it’s the stress of the move.”</p><p>“Of course.” Mrs Fields said. Before she could say anything else the door to the conservatory opened. A brown-haired girl, who looked fairly small for her age, slowly entered the room. Her eyes briefly darted to Marcus and he was surprised by how green they were. </p><p>“Ah, Poppy. Say hello Mrs Flint and Marcus.” Mrs Fields nervously smiled at her daughter. </p><p>The girl, Poppy, walked up to Marcus’ mother and held out her frail looking hand. “Hello, Mrs Flint.” She said in a soft voice. </p><p>His mother took Poppy’s hand and shook it gently. “Hello, Poppy. Lovely to meet you!” She smiled at the young girl but Poppy didn’t return the smile. Marcus could hear Mrs Fields sigh audibly.</p><p>When his mother let go of Poppy’s hand, Marcus stuck out his own. He’d show this brat how people behaved in England. “Good afternoon, Poppy. Pleasure to meet you.” He said in his best imitation of how his father spoke. </p><p>Poppy took his hand. It was warm. “Hello.” She just said, not impressed at all with his manners. </p><p>Marcus could not help but notice the long look his mother and Mrs Fields exchanged. He really wished he was at Adrian’s instead. </p><p>“Poppy, why don’t you and Marcus go to the play room?” Mrs Fields suggested, although it sounded like an order to Marcus.</p><p>“Sure.” Poppy said listlessly and turned around. Marcus looked at his mother who nodded at him encouragingly. He followed the petite girl out of the conservatory. </p><p>They went up the stairs and through the third door on the left. The play room looked pretty similar to his own, apart from the fact that there were much fewer Quidditch related toys. </p><p>“What do you want to do?” Poppy looked at him with those big green eyes of hers. Marcus shrugged. He wanted to play Quidditch but he was pretty sure that Poppy wouldn’t want to do that. </p><p>“So you used to live in Singapore?” He asked, ignoring the girl’s question. </p><p>“Yes. My father is the Minister for Magic’s ambassador there. But mother (she said that word with utter contempt) wanted us to move back so I can go to Hogwarts.” Poppy wandered over to a plushy rug and sat down. “Dad is staying for another year and then he’ll come back too.”</p><p>Marcus nodded. “I’m going to go to Hogwarts too.” </p><p>Poppy looked at him. “Obviously. That’s why my mother asked yours to bring you with her.” She played with a scruffy looking doll. “Mum’s worried for me to start Hogwarts not knowing anyone.”</p><p>“Plenty of people start Hogwarts without knowing anybody else.” Marcus debated with himself for a moment but then went to sit down next to her. “But I suppose it’s better if you already have friends.”</p><p>Poppy put the doll down. “So you want to be friends?” She asked in a quiet voice.</p><p>“Sure. I mean, I’ve already got a best friend.” Marcus nodded at her resolutely. “But we can be friends too.”</p><p>Now</p><p>The table was set and the house elves were finishing up with the last of the decorations. Marcus still glowered at them and they worked a little faster. Little pests. </p><p>“They’re more or less done!” He called down the hallway and then made his way back upstairs. He still needed to finish getting dressed. Marcus returned to his spot in front of the mirror and started tying his tie again. </p><p>“Marcus!” His mother’s voice called again from downstairs. Marcus sighed. What now? He decided to ignore her  and continued with his tie. Somewhere along the way he’d done something wrong and now he was left with one end much longer than the other. </p><p>There was a knock on his door. “Marcus.” His mother popped her head in. “Guess who’s already here.” </p><p>Marcus didn’t have to guess. He knew who’d already be here. “Who?” He asked regardless. </p><p>His mother opened the door fully and Poppy Fields stood just behind her, rolling her eyes at him. Marcus bit the inside of his cheeks so he wouldn’t laugh. </p><p>“Lovely Poppy. Your father told Martin the wrong time.” His mother laughed lightly. “Can you entertain her until everyone else gets here?” </p><p>“Suppose so.” Marcus grumbled and his mother beamed at him.</p><p>“Lovely.” She basically shoved Poppy into his bedroom and then half-shut the door. “Keep that open, will you.” She said and Poppy covered up her laughter with a fake coughing fit. “Are you alright, my dear?” His mother asked and Poppy nodded, her head bright red. “Excellent. Play nicely.” She said and went back downstairs.</p><p>Poppy burst out into laughter. “Yes, Marcus. Play nicely.” </p><p>Marcus just rolled his eyes at her. “They are so obvious.” He undid his tie again. “It’s pathetic.”</p><p>Poppy stepped closer to him and started sorting out his tie. “Whatever do you mean, my dear?” Marcus snorted at Poppy’s perfect imitation of his mother. “At least your mother is still talking to you.” She stepped back and regarded the tie.</p><p>“What did you do now?” Marcus asked and fondled the tie. </p><p>Poppy slapped his hand away. “Leave it. It’s perfect.” She smiled. “I told her I’ve fallen in love.”</p><p>The tall Slytherin laughed and went over to his bed where he’d left his dinner jacket. “Oh dear.”</p><p>Poppy giggled. “Yeah. Spend all of last week writing fake love letters. She almost flipped when she found one of them.”</p><p>“Was it filled with smut?” Marcus put on the jacket.</p><p>“Pretty much. I addressed them all to my Gryffindor boyfriend.” Poppy picked off some fluff from the back of his jacket. “I was quite impressed with myself to be honest. My dearest Ernest, oh how my heart quivers when I think of your hand touching mine.” </p><p>Marcus scoffed. “Ernest? Really?” </p><p>“Ernest Hemingway. He’s a seeker.” Poppy said and grinned at him. </p><p>“I thought he was a muggle author.” Marcus said dryly. </p><p>“No. He’s quite clearly a Gryffindor seeker.” She crossed her arms in front of her chest. “Well, mum found one of the letters that I’d accidentally left on the kitchen table. I’m surprised the neighbours didn’t call the aurors with all the shouting and screaming that ensued.”</p><p>“Poor Beatrice.” Marcus’ eyes darted to Poppy’s chest for just a moment. “Her precious daughter canoodling with the enemy.”</p><p>Then </p><p>“That’s another one for Gryffindor.” Marcus whispered to the girl in front of him. </p><p>“We won’t end up in Gryffindor.” Poppy turned around to face him. “Stop fretting.”</p><p>Marcus sighed and looked at the students lined up behind him. Adrian Pucey was all the way at the end of the row. He forced himself to remain calm. As long as he and Adrian would get into the same house (not Gryffindor!) all was well. Poppy’s long ponytail was swinging in front of his face. Marcus supposed she was more nervous than she let on. After the first playdate at Poppy’s in the summer, Marcus had invited her to his. And then they’d met up with Adrian a couple of times and Marcus had been relieved that they got on alright. So maybe he wanted her to be in the same house as well. </p><p>“Poppy Fields!” McGonagall’s stern voice called out. Poppy gave him one last anxious look and Marcus squeezed her hand reassuringly. Then she walked up to the podium and McGonagall placed the sorting hat on her head. Marcus took a deep breath.</p><p>“Slytherin!” The sorting hat shouted after a few minutes and Marcus released the breath he’d been holding. Slytherin was the house they had wanted to be in, both their families had all been part of the house. </p><p>“Marcus Flint!” McGonagall called and Marcus made his way up to the podium. He sat down and then McGonagall put the hat down. </p><p>“Hmmm…” The voice of the hat sounded inside his head. “Tough. And exceptionally ambitious. But maybe not a mind for academics.” The hat chuckled when Marcus furrowed his brows. “You only want to fly, don’t you boy?” The hat chuckled again. “Well. Then you need a house that will let you shine.” </p><p>Marcus held his breath. “Slytherin!” The hat shouted and the Slytherin table erupted in cheers.</p><p>Marcus walked over and sat down next to Poppy who grinned at him. </p><p>“Two in a row!” An older student said and patted his shoulder. </p><p>Poppy grabbed his hand. “Now we just need Adrian!” She said and squeezed his hand. Marcus nodded and together they watched the remaining students getting sorted.</p><p>Finally it was Adrian’s turn and Poppy, who was still holding his hand, was squeezing it nervously. </p><p>“Slytherin!” The sorting hat shouted and Marcus and Poppy joined in with the cheers from the Slytherin table. </p><p> </p><p>Now</p><p>“Is the whole crew going to come tonight?” Poppy asked and sat down on the edge of Marcus’ bed. </p><p>“Yeah. Pretty much everyone from the Quidditch team. Not sure about Malfoy. They’re usually abroad for Christmas.” Marcus said and leaned against his dresser, keeping a good distance from the brown-haired girl on his bed.</p><p>“Whatever for? Surely not to get a tan.” Poppy said and laughed. </p><p>Marcus shook his head but smiled. “Ernest not coming then?” He asked. </p><p>“Nah. He’s doing whatever Gryffindors do for Christmas. Saving the world or something like that.” Poppy played with the hem of her dress. Marcus thought she looked lovely. The green of her dress went really well with her eyes. But obviously he wouldn’t tell her that. </p><p>“You’re going to give your mother a heart attack.” He said instead. </p><p>“Well, she needs to stop being so bloody stupid then. They all do. It’s ridiculous.” Poppy huffed. </p><p>Marcus sighed. He did agree with his friend. Their parents thought they were smart by pretending they weren’t setting them up with each other. By pretending that they were progressive. He and Poppy had seen right through that. As soon as pretty much all of their friends’ parents had started setting their children up. And then when it was just the two of them left it was painstakingly obvious. But instead of coming clean, their parents just did things like tonight. So Poppy and Marcus had made a point of showing no romantic interest in each other whatsoever. There was no way they would let their parents win. No way. </p><p>Then</p><p>“Can you please stop talking about Quidditch?” Poppy said frustratedly. “I swear to Merlin if I hear the words quaffle or Wood again, I will punch somebody.”</p><p>“And we all know you mean Marcus when you say somebody.” Adrian laughed. </p><p>“Poppy wouldn’t punch me.” Marcus grinned and leaned back cockily. </p><p>“Try me.” Poppy shut her Potions textbook aggressively. “We’ve got O.W.L.s in less than a month. I can’t believe all you three are still talking about is Quidditch.”</p><p>“Because Quidditch is more important than exams.” Marcus said drily.</p><p>“Winning the Quidditch cup is all the matters.” Adrian added and Miles Bletchley nodded in agreement. </p><p>“You’re a bunch of idiots.” Poppy shook her head and opened her Potions book again. </p><p>Adrian opened his mouth to say something but Marcus shook his head at him. The three boys imitated her and opened their own books. For a while nothing could be heard but the turning of pages and the occasional sigh. </p><p>“I can’t believe her!” Theresa Higgs exclaimed whilst rushing towards their table. She sat down next to Poppy. Poppy looked up at her friend but the three boys ignored her. There was always something dramatic going on in Theresa’s life. And it was always boring. </p><p>“What’s the matter?” Poppy asked gently. Marcus rolled his eyes but didn’t look up. She’d perfected the tone of the worried friend. </p><p>“It’s mother.” Theresa sighed audibly and threw a letter on the library table. “She’s found a match for me.” </p><p>“What do you mean a match?” Poppy asked. Marcus exchanged a quick glance with Adrian. He knew that both of them were silently praying that it wasn’t one of them. </p><p>“To marry.” Theresa let her head fall onto the table. “He’s French.”</p><p>Adrian elbowed Marcus in the side and they grinned at each other. Thank Merlin for that. </p><p>“Wait. Hold on. You’re fifteen. You can’t get married.” Poppy sounded very confused. “And why has your mother picked someone for you?”</p><p>“Because that’s how it works. I don’t know how things were in Singapore, but here, your parents choose for you.” Theresa said matter of factly. “And mother has chosen some French boy for me. He’s probably ugly. Life’s just not fair.”</p><p>Marcus bit the inside of his cheeks so he wouldn’t laugh. Adrian was shaking with silent laughter next to him. Poor Frenchie. </p><p>“I won’t let anyone choose who I marry but me.” Poppy said resolutely. “No way I’d let my mother choose. She’s got terrible taste. And I don’t like French food.”</p><p>Miles cleared his throat. “She probably already has, Poppy. My sister also got her arrangement in her fifth year.” He nodded towards Theresa. “Just like her.”</p><p>“Well she can stick that up her ar-“ Poppy started but couldn’t finish as Theresa put her hand over Poppy’s mouth. </p><p>The boys laughed. “Don’t worry, Poppy. You’re safe. She’s definitely chosen someone in our year. Mum told me that your mother has had enough of going abroad. Suppose that comes with being an ambassador’s wife.” Adrian said merrily.</p><p>“Ugh, even worse.” Poppy said but her eyes briefly flittered towards Marcus who was suddenly very busy with reading something in his Potions textbook. </p><p>Miles, who had noticed Poppy looking at Marcus, grinned. “Better get ready for a lifetime filled with conversations about Quidditch.” </p><p>Poppy huffed and stood up. “I am not going to let my parents choose for me.” She gathered her things. “Doesn’t matter if I’d happen to like that person. It’s the principle of it.”</p><p>Now</p><p>“So how sure are we that this is a normal Christmas party and not the announcement of us getting engaged?” Poppy asked, trying her best to sound sarcastic but Marcus thought he could hear her nerves coming through.</p><p>“It’s just a normal party. They’d never ruin years of subtly setting us up for something crass like a fait accompli.” Marcus said calmly. “Do you remember our joint birthday party in third year?”</p><p>Poppy laughed softly. “A joint birthday party when our birthdays are six months apart.”</p><p>“And they just happened to forget to invite all of our friends.” Marcus joined in with her laughter. “You were crying so much because you thought everyone hated you.”</p><p>“Well, a teenage girl’s feelings are very delicate.” Poppy sighed and let herself fall back onto his bed. Marcus tried his best to not look at the now exposed parts of her thighs. “I hated that day. Just us and a bunch of grown ups.”</p><p>Marcus started playing with his tie again. “It was fun when we hid in the attic with a bottle of firewhiskey.”</p><p>Poppy chuckled. “Merlin, I couldn’t stop throwing up the next day. Mother was furious. Serves her right.”</p><p>“You’re too hard on her.” Marcus said highly aware that he was stepping into dangerous territory. Poppy’s relationship with her mother was strained to say the least. </p><p>“She’s too hard on me.” Poppy propped herself up on her elbows. “Leave it.” Marcus took his hands of his tie and held them up. “If she would just be honest with me then all of this wouldn’t be necessary.”</p><p>Marcus slowly lowered his hands. “What do you mean?”</p><p>Poppy blushed. “I wouldn’t make it so difficult for her.”</p><p>“Make what difficult for her?” He asked although he knew perfectly well what she meant. He just needed her to say it. To be the first to admit that they’d lost. </p><p>“Children!” Mrs Flint called from downstairs and both of them flinched. </p><p>“We better go downstairs.” Poppy whispered and stood up. She straightened her dress. </p><p>Marcus sighed. He wondered whether his mother would ever find out how close she’d come to winning just then. How very close. </p><p>Then </p><p>“Did you hear?” Theresa said and sat down next to Poppy. </p><p>“Hear what?” Adrian raised his head. </p><p>Theresa huffed. “I wasn’t talking to you.” She turned to face Poppy. “Miles Bletchley got caught making out with Amelie Fletcher in the Astronomy tower last night.”</p><p>“Who caught them?” Adrian chimed in again. Poppy laughed. </p><p>“Still not talking to you, Pucey.” Theresa snarled. Adrian winked at her. “Snape caught them.”</p><p>“Poor bastard.” Poppy said and shook her head. </p><p>Marcus arrived at the breakfast table and sat down opposite Poppy and next to Adrian. “Who’s a poor bastard?”<br/>
“Bletchley.” Theresa replied. “Anyway. He tried to convince Snape that they were studying for their Astronomy N.E.W.T.” </p><p>“Nice try. But I assume Snape didn’t believe that Miles was just trying to make hickeys in the constellation of Orion on Fletcher’s neck?” Poppy remarked. </p><p>Marcus rolled his eyes at her but Adrian snickered. </p><p>Theresa ignored her completely. “So Miles is in detention tonight.” </p><p>Poppy groaned. “But he was our snack man.”</p><p>“Maybe it’s a sign that we shouldn’t throw a party a week before our final exams.” Adrian suggested. </p><p>“Oh, shut it, Pucey. We need a bit of stress relief.” Poppy angrily speared a piece of bacon. “If I have to spend another night in the library I’m going to top myself.”</p><p>Marcus smiled at her. “Just don’t throw yourself off the Astronomy tower. Snape might put you into detention before you can hit the ground.” He helped himself to a piece of toast. “I gather that’s what you were talking about? Everyone knows that Snape has been prowling the east towers religiously for the past few weeks. Bletchley’s an idiot for risking it.”</p><p>“Oh, do tell, Marcus. What are the best spots for some midnight snogging then?” Adrian asked sweetly and Theresa snickered. </p><p>Poppy put her fork down and just glared at him. Marcus didn’t meet anyone’s eyes. “I wouldn’t know.” He mumbled.</p><p>Adrian laughed. “Pretty sure you weren’t in your bed last night either.” </p><p>Poppy abruptly stood up, spilling her glass of pumpkin juice in the progress. “Oh for Peeve’s sake.” She said and cleared it up with a flick of her wand. </p><p>“Where are you off to?” Theresa asked confused. </p><p>“Just not hungry anymore.” Poppy hissed, grabbed her things and stormed off. Theresa raised her eyebrows and then went to follow her friend. </p><p>“Was that really necessary, Adrian?” Marcus snarled at his best friend. “You know perfectly well that I was out on the Quidditch pitch.”<br/>
“Merlin, relax. I’m doing you a favour here.” Adrian said and took Poppy’s plate. “It’s completely obvious to everyone but you two that you like each other. I’m just helping her with figuring it out too.” He started eating the leftovers.</p><p>“You’re wrong.” Marcus squashed a mushroom. “It’s obvious to me too. Well, that I like her anyway.” He sighed. “I just wish our parents wouldn’t be so hell-bend on trying to set us up. It really gets her riled up.”</p><p>“She doesn’t want to give in?” Adrian put down the cutlery.</p><p>“Exactly.” Marcus sighed again. “She’ll never want to give her mother the satisfaction.”</p><p>Now</p><p>“How many bottles did you manage to get?” Marcus asked and Adrian pulled out two small bottles of firewhiskey from the pockets of his robes. </p><p>“What about you?” Adrian asked and Marcus procured a bottle of peach schnapps from his back pocket. “Really?” His best friend pulled his nose up.</p><p>“For the girls.” Marcus shrugged his shoulders and they sat down on the large sofa in the upstairs drawing room. </p><p>Although they were both adults, having graduated from Hogwarts at the beginning of summer, they still enjoyed stealing alcohol from the dining table like they used to when they were teens. </p><p>“Poppy looks especially lovely tonight.” Adrian remarked, watching his best friend’s reaction carefully.</p><p>“She always does.” Marcus grumbled. “Somehow mum got them to arrive almost a whole hour too early. We were talking for a bit in my room.” </p><p>Adrian leaned forward. “Go on.”</p><p>“Well, nothing.” Marcus stood up and went to the cabinet to get some shot glasses. </p><p>“So she’s still not willing to just admit that she likes you?” Adrian unscrewed the top of one of the firewhiskey bottles. “That she wouldn’t mind marrying you at all?”</p><p>Marcus set down five shot glasses on the small coffee table. “No.” He sat back down on the sofa.</p><p>Adrian groaned. “Maybe if you’d just tell her? Surely she can’t still say no once you’ve confessed your love to her?”</p><p>“Confessed your love to whom?” Miles Bletchley asked and shut the drawing room door behind him. “Merlin, Marcus. Your aunt Mildred would not let go of me. Does she know I’m engaged?”</p><p>Marcus and Adrian laughed. “To Poppy, of course.” Adrian said when they’d stopped laughing.</p><p>“Oh that old story again. Honestly. That girl is beyond stubborn.” Miles rolled his eyes and sat down on the armchair by the fireplace. “You’re probably better off not marrying her.”</p><p>Marcus watched Adrian fill the shot glasses with the amber liquid. “Probably.”</p><p>“Bletchley, auntie Mildred is most offended that you have abandoned her!” Poppy shrieked when her and Theresa joined the boys. They were both red-faced.</p><p>“Merlin, girls. How many glasses of champagne did you have?” Adrian asked with raised eyebrows. </p><p>“No idea.” Theresa giggled and sank down on the other empty armchair. “Marcus’ grandfather kept filling them up.”</p><p>Poppy burst out laughing and sat down next to Marcus on the sofa. “He just knows how to look after two ladies.”</p><p>“Ladies? Miles and I are more ladylike than the two of you.” Adrian said. “Well, more ladylike than you anyway, Fields. Theresa is alright when she’s not wasted.” </p><p>“I’m plenty ladylike. I’m wearing a dress and all.” To prove her point, Poppy raised her left leg. </p><p>Marcus gently pressed it back down. “Alright, we believe you. No need to show us your bits.” </p><p>Adrian and Miles burst out laughing and Poppy had at least the decency to blush. Theresa laughed softly. </p><p>“Not that you two need any more, but let’s get these drinks started.” Adrian said and started handing out the shot glasses. </p><p>Marcus took his with his left hand, his right was still firmly planted on Poppy’s thigh. And as Poppy didn’t seem to mind he intended to keep it there until she told him otherwise. </p><p>“Ugh, firewhiskey.” Theresa remarked when she sniffed at the shot glass in her hand. “I hate that stuff.” </p><p>“Me too.” Poppy said but took the glass from Adrian regardless.</p><p>“Marcus also got some peach schnapps.” Adrian said. “Looks like his granddad isn’t the only one in the family who knows how to take care of a lady’s needs.” He grinned. </p><p>“Such a respectable family.” Miles grinned back at Adrian. “Almost makes you wish to be a girl who could simply marry into it.” </p><p>Marcus glared daggers at his friend. Poppy blushed and didn’t look up from her shot glass. </p><p>“Ugh peach schnapps.” Theresa said in aid of her friend. “That just reminds me of last summer.”</p><p>“Really?” Marcus asked quickly, desperate for a change of topic. </p><p>“Yeah. Don’t you remember how we all got drunk on peach schnapps with that group of Irish wizards at the Quidditch world cup?” Theresa closed her eyes at the memory.</p><p>Marcus didn’t dare look at Poppy. That was not the change of topic he’d wanted.</p><p>Then</p><p>“Krum was just bloody brilliant!” Adrian exclaimed and Miles nodded in agreement. </p><p>“As far as seekers go, he’s alright.” Marcus admitted. </p><p>Poppy and Theresa just rolled their eyes at each other. Poppy had only accompanied the boys to the world cup because Marcus’ parents had given her the ticket as a gift. And Theresa was only there because Poppy had asked her to.</p><p>“He’s hot, too.” Theresa now chimed in, keen to annoy the boys. “Don’t you think so, Poppy?” She asked fastidiously.</p><p>Poppy grinned. “Oh yeah. Very broody. And mysterious.” </p><p>“Of course he’s your type if he’s like that.” Adrian laughed. “Because that’s basically you.” He whispered to Marcus. </p><p>“Can we stop talking about Krum and get wasted?” Marcus said and started walking faster. </p><p>Adrian laughed and pointed at a tent not too far from them. “That one looks like fun?” </p><p>The five friends faced the tent Adrian was pointing at. There were fireworks going on and a rowdy crowd of Irish wizards singing and dancing. </p><p>Hours later Marcus found himself ambushed by an older Irish witch. “So you’ve just graduated?” She whispered into his ear, her breath smelling of firewhiskey. And peach schnapps. For some reason the Irish had bottles and bottles of that stuff. </p><p>“I have.” Marcus said trying to shuffle back from the brash woman. “If you’ll excuse me, I’ve promised my friend a dance.”</p><p>“The pretty brown-haired girl?” The Irish witch laughed. “Lucky git.” </p><p>Marcus didn’t hang around to find out whether it was him or Poppy who was the lucky git but walked over to where Poppy was talking to an Irish lad their age. </p><p>“Poppy.” Marcus said, not happy with how smiley she was. </p><p>“Yes, Marcus?” Poppy looked up at him, a glass of peach schnapps in her hand. What else. </p><p>“Can we dance?” He mumbled and held out his hand.</p><p>“What.” Poppy raised an eyebrow at him. </p><p>“You’ve heard me.” Marcus said and nodded towards the makeshift dance floor in the centre of the large tent.</p><p>“You don’t have to dance with him, love.” The Irish wizard smiled at Poppy. “We can go for a walk instead?”</p><p>Marcus took a deep breath in. He would not hex a random Irish lad. </p><p>Poppy looked back at the wizard across from her. “Go for a walk where?” </p><p>Marcus’ hand wandered to the wand in his pocket. Maybe he would hex a random Irish lad. “Poppy.” He said again, trying his best to keep his voice level. </p><p>Poppy grinned up at him. “Chill, Marcus.” She stood up. “Let’s go for a walk.” The Irish wizard stood up. “Not you.” Poppy said to him and Marcus bit down a laugh. </p><p>The cool, fresh air hit them both the instant they left the tent.</p><p>“That feels so good.” Poppy said and closed her eyes for a moment. </p><p>They walked for a while, moving further and further away from the camping ground. </p><p>“Mother was really annoyed that you’ve invited Theresa.” Marcus said eventually, not looking at Poppy.</p><p>“Why?” Poppy stopped and sat down on patch of grass. </p><p>Marcus sat down next to her. “The usual reasons. I checked the bag with the equipment earlier and there was only one tent. So if it weren’t for Theresa brining her own tent you would have had to share with me.”</p><p>Poppy chuckled softly. “They’re getting desperate now.” </p><p>Marcus leaned back onto the grass and crossed his hands behind his head. “They are. They’ve tried for more than 7 years now to make us fall in love.”</p><p>“You’d think there was a point when they’d realise it’s no use and just give up.” Poppy said and let herself sink back down next to him. </p><p>“Flints never give up.” Marcus said and shut his eyes for a moment. </p><p>“Neither do we.” Poppy stretched her arms and then placed them to either side of her body. “We’re a stubborn bunch.” </p><p>Marcus uncrossed his hands and also moved them to either side of his body. He knew that if he’d move his right hand just an inch, they’d be touching. “You’re very stubborn indeed.”</p><p>They didn’t say anything for a while, the fireworks in the distance and their breathing the only noise breaking the silence. </p><p>“Are you asleep, Marcus?” Poppy asked quietly. </p><p>“No.” Marcus turned his head so he could look at her. Poppy was staring at the stars. </p><p>“Do you think they’ll ever give up?” She asked, her eyes still firmly set on the night sky. </p><p>Marcus took a deep breath in. And gently took hold of her hand. “I don’t know. Do you want them to?”</p><p>Poppy’s eyes darted to their entwined hands but she didn’t pull away. “Yes. Because I want it to be my decision.”</p><p>“And what would your decision be?” Marcus said quietly. He moved so that he was now lying on his side. </p><p>Poppy also moved to her side. Their faces were now level and Marcus couldn’t help but notice how Poppy’s eyes kept darting from his eyes to his mouth and back again. </p><p>“What do you want, Poppy?” He whispered. </p><p>She didn’t answer but kept looking at him. Marcus moved his face closer to hers. She didn’t move away. So he inched even closer. His heart was beating so fast that he thought she was sure to hear it. This was it. This what he had wanted to do for such a long time. But before he could kiss her, she suddenly sat up. </p><p>“I want to be able to live my own life. Without her meddling.” Poppy stood up and briskly walked back towards the camping ground.</p><p>Marcus groaned and leaned back down. Again he wished he could just tell his parents that by interfering with their lives they’d ruined their own plans. If they had only let things develop naturally, Marcus would be able to kiss the girl he was in love with. He wouldn’t have to watch her disappear into the night. </p><p>Now</p><p>Poppy hick-upped and Marcus laughed at her. “Oh, sod off.” She said and filled her shot glass with peach schnapps again.</p><p>Marcus watched her with a raised eyebrow. “You’re going to regret that in the morning.”</p><p>Poppy’s -undoubtedly rude- response was drowned out by Adrian’s howling laughter. Miles had managed to balance another pillow on the back of Theresa’s head. The poor girl had passed out hours ago. </p><p>Poppy grinned at their antics. “I’m going to miss that.” She said quietly. They were still sitting next to each other on the large sofa, Poppy’s shoulder leaning against Marcus’ upper arm. </p><p>“What do you mean?” Marcus asked and looked down at the petite witch. </p><p>“Well, we’re all grown-up now. Miles is getting married. And so is Theresa.” She chuckled softly. “I still can’t forget her face when she saw her French fiancé for the first time.” Poppy looked up at him. “Oh you’re not ugly.” She said in a perfect imitation of Theresa’s voice. </p><p>Marcus smiled. Everyone was indeed grown-up. “Adrian’s not getting married.” </p><p>“True. No idea how he managed to get out of all of that.” Poppy sipped on the peach schnapps. “Lucky git.”</p><p>Marcus took the shot glass out of her hand. “We’re not getting married either.” He froze. Well, that had come out wrongly. </p><p>Poppy bit her lip. “To our parents’ despair.” </p><p>And our own, Marcus added in his head. He downed the peach schnapps and pulled a face. “I’ll never understand how you can drink this crap.” </p><p>“It’s not crap. It’s sweet. I like sweet things.” Poppy leaned forward to fill up the glass again but the bottle was empty. “Ah, bugger.” </p><p>Adrian offered her the bottle of firewhiskey. “There’s a sip left?”</p><p>Poppy groaned. “No, thanks.” She looked out of the window. “Merlin, is that the sun?” </p><p>The three boys turned to face the window. The sun was indeed rising. </p><p>Miles leaned towards Adrian and whispered something in his ear. Poppy was still looking out of the window but Marcus noticed his two friends being sneaky and raised an eyebrow at the pair. </p><p>“I’ve got an idea.” Miles said and stood up. Adrian just grinned at Marcus. “Why don’t we go down to the lake for a swim?”</p><p>“Are you mad, Bletchley? It’s December.” Poppy said and let herself sink back against the sofa. </p><p>“Oh, come on, Fields. There’s charms to keep you warm.” Adrian was still grinning. Marcus did not like that one bit. </p><p>“Don’t be a wuss.” Miles crossed his arms. “What say you, Marcus?”</p><p>Marcus regarded his two friends. He knew that they were up to something but wasn’t quite sure what their plan was. “Alright.” </p><p>“What about Theresa?” Poppy nodded towards her sleeping friend.</p><p>“She’ll be fine.” Miles said but removed the pillows from the back of her head and threw a light blanket over her. “See. Snug as a bug.” </p><p>Poppy sighed. “Okay. I don’t fancy walking though.” </p><p>“We’ll apparate.” Adrian said and also rose to his feet. </p><p>“Fine.” Poppy said and got up. She swayed and Marcus quickly stood up and steadied her. </p><p>“Maybe you shouldn’t apparate on your own.” He said, not letting go of her arm. </p><p>“Definitely not.” Miles smiled. “You two should go together.” </p><p>Marcus raised his eyebrow at that but Adrian and Miles just grinned at him like two little angels. Which was beyond suspicious. </p><p>“Right. You go first, just in case you splinter.” Adrian said keenly. </p><p>“Thanks for the vote of confidence.” Marcus grumbled but held Poppy’s arm a little tighter. </p><p>“Marcus, I will bloody kill you if you let us splinter.” Poppy hissed next to him. </p><p>“Relax, he’d never hurt you.” Miles said softly and there was a serene expression on his face. </p><p>Marcus decided to ignore Miles’ words even though they were true. He’d never hurt Poppy. The tall wizard focussed on the lake that was just down the road from the estate and with a faint pull the pair of them disapparated. </p><p>The crisp December air enveloped them and Marcus cautiously opened his eyes. They were standing on the pier, both still in one piece. Marcus looked at Poppy who had walked a few steps ahead. The sun was rising and Poppy was bathed in its golden light. It almost took Marcus’ breath away. </p><p>“So beautiful.” He whispered and Poppy looked back at him. </p><p>“It is beautiful.” She smiled, wrapping her arms tightly around herself. It was very chilly, even in the sunlight. </p><p>Marcus took off his jacket and put it over her shoulders. Poppy smiled at him gratefully. They stood next to each other for a while.</p><p>“They’re not going to come, are they?” Poppy said eventually. </p><p>Marcus chuckled softly. “I don’t think so, no.” </p><p>Poppy sighed. “I can’t believe it. Our best friends in cahoots with our parents.” </p><p>“I don’t think they are.” Marcus gently grabbed Poppy’s hand. “I think they’ve just grown impatient.”</p><p>Poppy pulled her hand away. “Marcus…” </p><p>“No.” Marcus put his hands on her shoulders. “I’ve grown impatient too.” </p><p>Poppy looked down. “I know.”</p><p>“Look, Poppy. I know how important it is for you to not let your mother dictate how you live your life. But by defying your mother you’re also hurting me.” Marcus gently put his hand on her chin and lifted Poppy’s face up. “And I think you’re also hurting yourself.”</p><p>“I don’t want to hurt you.” Poppy said quietly. </p><p>“And why is that?” Marcus wanted nothing more than kiss her but he’d be damned if she wouldn’t admit that she cared about him first. </p><p>“Because I love you.” She whispered and Marcus couldn’t stop himself from grinning.</p><p>“Sorry? Couldn’t quite hear that.” He said and raised his eyebrows at her. </p><p>Poppy pulled away from him and punched his shoulder. “Oh, you sodding well heard me.” </p><p>Marcus laughed. “I’d like to hear it again though.” He pulled her closer. “Please.”</p><p>“I love you, Marcus Flint. You unbearable moth-“ Marcus kissed her deeply and Poppy melted against his lips. </p><p>“Finally!” Adrian shouted from the shore end of the pier. </p><p>Poppy and Marcus pulled apart. Miles and Adrian were laughing and whooping. Even Theresa was there, looking outright confused. </p><p>“Oh, for Peeve’s sake.” Poppy grumbled but there was a smile on her lips. “I really can’t be dealing with this now.”</p><p>Marcus scooped her up in his arms. “Me neither. There’s about a million other things I’d rather do.”</p><p>“And what would that be?” Poppy grinned up at him.</p><p>“I’ll show you.” Marcus kissed her and disapparated with Poppy in his arms. They apparated on his bed.</p><p>“Marcus!” Poppy exclaimed, her cheeks now furiously red. </p><p>Marcus kissed her again. “Sorry, love, but I’ve been waiting for that way too long.”</p><p>Poppy laughed. “Alright. But only if you tell our parents about us. I won’t be able to bear the look on my mother’s face.”</p><p>“Of course.” Marcus showered her with little kisses. “Anything for you.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>